snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Runic Wards
Class was taught by Professor Abraham Botros Hogwarts, 2082-2083. Definition *A ward is a line of power (usually a spell) anchored into a solid surface by runes. *One would create a ward by drawing two runes or rune lines (3 runes or more) and “bridging” the space between with magic so that they become one strong unity. Runic Wards *Hogwarts is rather famous for its wards as it has (unbeknownst to most of its inhabitants) an anchoring rune on every stone it is built with. The entire castle is literally buttressed and encased in protective wards, making it not only the most secure location in the UK, but one of the most secure locations in the world. * Wards can be made more difficult and complicated a number of ways: * You can make a more difficult ward by layering two or more on top of each other, placing the anchoring runes in the center of the wards beneath it. This way it can be confusing as to how many wards there really are, and where the true center of each layered ward is. If one does discover the right place, it is more difficult to break since the weakest point of one ward is the strongest point of the other. *Another way to complicate a ward is to use more than one runic alphabet in the anchoring rune line. A person may recognize one alphabet, but not another, thus making the ward unclear to them. *It is difficult to inactivate a ward subtly that you do not understand. This is the primary reason behind the field of Curse Breaking requiring a N.E.W.T. In Ancient Runes. Breaking Wards # Reveal the curse using Specialis Revelio. # Determine the ward type: simple, double, or complex. # Determine the weak spot(s) in the ward. # Carve the opposite rune over the weak spot, using Intaglio (name of rune), and chant the galdr for the opposite rune for each weak spot. # Once a weak spot has been broken, it'll burn (you will either see flames or smell burning). # After the ward has been completely broken, you can do whatever it was preventing you from doing. Ward Types Wards have different and countless shapes. The more complex its shape, the harder it is to break it. In general, there are three types of wards: * Simple: One line of runes (3 runes or more). * Double: Two lines with an angle. * Complex: Three lines or more, forming two angles or more. Weak Spots In order to break those wards, we need to identify a weak spot in each runic line. A weak spot, in general, is the weak rune in the line, it’s the door to breaking the curse so that if we apply an opposite rune , it’ll break the power of this line of runes. * Simple Wards: The rune in the middle. *Double Wards: The rune that forms the angle, then the double ward becomes two simple wards. *Complex Wards: Each runic line forms a simple ward, we choose the middle rune in each line. Behind the Scenes Credits: Main Idea was inspired by fanfic website, the details are made-up and researched by Magical Soul (talk) 14:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) More will be added to this page later Category:Classes Category:Ancient Runes